


Each Year I Can't Resist It

by waltzforanight



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing the people you meet over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Year I Can't Resist It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, okay? All I know is that, upon hearing Wawa mentioned on this week's HIMYM, I got the urge to watch Snow Cake. And then I saw this prompt. And then this happened, and it actually ended up too long for the comment. Ahem. Written for [info]bsg_pornbattle. Title from the Pete Seeger song "Maple Syrup Time". Unbeta'd, obviously, and mildly spoiler-y for episode 4x18 of HIMYM.

Robin is sitting at the counter of the North of 17 restaurant in Wawa. They have the best scrambled eggs this side of Sturgeon Falls, and she makes it a point to come here for breakfast at least once every time she comes to visit. Most of her mom's family still lives here, or in one of the nearby towns. Her grandpa is in charge of shining Wawa's giant goose, and her Aunt Moose helps run the Wawa Ice Fishing Derby every year. She's going to miss seeing that when she leaves home for good.

Can she really leave all this behind? She's just about to start questioning herself, yet again, over her decision to move to the States when she is startled out of her thoughts by someone coming up next to her.

"Excuse me, can I get some syrup for my pancakes?" His voice is low, the gravelly tone of someone who smokes a lot, and for a minute Robin thinks he's talking to her. She looks up to answer him, and her mouth drops open. _Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!_ she thinks frantically to herself as she recognizes him. Robin is trying desperately not to squeal out loud because _oh my **god**, that's Callum Keith Rennie_ and he's so totally _famous_ and _hot_ and _standing right there_!

The waitress is not nearly as impressed as Robin is, that much is obvious. "Sorry, sugar," she says, looking up briefly then returning her attention to the newspaper crossword in her lap. "We're all out."

It takes all of Robin's self control not to latch onto his arm and say _oh my god, I **loved** you in Slap Shot 2_. He probably gets that all the time, she tells herself, and besides that - she's not a child anymore. This time next week, she will be living and working in New York City and that means it's time to be mature, especially in these situations.

"Oh," Callum says to the waitress, nodding. "Okay, I guess. Thanks anyway."

It's time for Robin to be serious. _In control._ No more propositioning world-famous Canadian celebrities, no matter how big their hands are.

But that doesn't mean she can't be polite.

"I have maple syrup," she says, determined not to give in to her desire but unable to stop the school girl giggle that escapes at the end. She thinks she's probably grinning like a lovesick beaver, but she tries not to let that bother her. By the time Callum turns his attention on her, she's fumbling blindly with the clasp on her purse and she can feel her resolve slipping away (holy Bryan Adams, look at those hands!). His eyes are so _pretty_, she thinks and her mouth goes dry when she realizes that they are focused entirely on _her_. With one last giggle, she finally manages to find the syrup bottle and offers it out to him.

"Uh, thanks," Callum replies, taking the bottle and giving her a funny look. "Do you always carry maple syrup in your bag?"

Robin nods, willing herself not to giggle again. "Yeah, just in case... the need arises, eh."

He raises an eyebrow at that, but smiles all the same. "Thanks," he says again. "I'll, uh... I'll get this back to you in a few." Her face is beginning to hurt from smiling so much, but she manages to nod and tell him there's no rush - she ordered eggs today, so she doesn't need it any time soon.

//

Callum brings the bottle of syrup back twenty minutes later as Robin is getting ready to leave. When he thanks her a third time, he places a hand on the small of her back and she swoons (mostly internally) over how polite he is. She finds coherent thought long enough to ask him why he's in Wawa in the first place, and if he had time to see the goose yet. He tells her he's shooting a movie here, and that yes, he saw it his first day, it's very... gooselike. Robin finishes paying the waitress, and he asks if he can walk her to her car.

Less than five minutes later and they're hidden in the alley behind the restaurant, kissing as though their lives depend on it. She has one arm slung around his shoulders, the other fisted in his short, spiky hair. His hands are roaming freely, down her sides, over her ass, across the back of her legs. One of her legs is hooked around his waist, and he has her pinned to the wall with his hips.

"Oh god," she breathes when air becomes a necessity and they finally break apart. Callum's lips drag across her jawline and up to her earlobe, which captures his attention. All she can do is repeat "oh god" and hope no one plans on walking by any time soon.

"What do you like?" he asks finally, breathing heavily into her ear. She blushes three shades of red in the span of half a second, and Callum pulls his face back so that he can look her in the eye. "Don't be embarrassed," he says. "You can tell me."

Robin's heart is racing like a jack rabbit hopped up on Kerrs butterscotch candy. She's turned on like crazy and all she can see are Callum's gorgeous eyes and... She _really_ shouldn't risk ruining the moment, but this could be her only chance. Throwing caution to the wind, she asks, "Wanna try an Old King Clancy?"

He grins at that, and nods, and Robin is relieved. It's refreshing to know that not _all_ celebrities are prudes. She thinks for a moment that this isn't in keeping with the resolutions she made for her new life, but then Callum's hands slip underneath her skirt and the thought dies. Tomorrow she can start being mature, serious Robin. Today she's going to put her maple syrup to good use.


End file.
